Ken the Eagle
Ken the Eagle ( Ken Washio ) is the leader of "Science Ninja Team Gatchaman" ''and also the main character of the series. Appearance Ken the Eagle has white as his primary color.He can be seen in the " Science Ninja Team Gatchaman series of TV shows and movies. Personality Ken is the Science Ninja Team leader. His real name is Ken Washio, he’s 18 years old, and he works as a test pilot. As Ken the Eagle he uses an eagle-shaped boomerang weapon known as the Bird Run. His "light jet" which he uses for air races while undercover, transforms into the high speed G1 which can be attached to the God Phoenix super-ship. One of his objectives is to find information about his father, whom he barely knew due to them being separated from one another when he was young. Ken the Eagle is one member of the Superhero Ninja squad from the Japanese anime 'Science Ninja Team Gatchaman' The show is best described as a science fiction action program with philosophy messages on the environment and technology. The Gatchaman all wear bird-themed costumes with capes, and have various mechs they also fight with. The team members can combine all of their mechs into a super mech called the God Phoenix. The Gatchaman are mostly in their late teens and do battle with a group of technologically advanced villains to save the world through most of the series. Ken the Eagle starts out as your typical hero archetype, but he develops a dark side as the series progresses. Abilities Special Moves •Bird Run (Boomerang) • A really good projectile because it hits twice; once on the way forward, and once on the way back. Because of this, you can throw this projectile and immediately follow up with an attack because the opponent will be forced to block the returning projectile. It has a bit of startup but it's hard to avoid, even if the opponent is in the air. An all-around good projectile that you should definitely abuse full screen. As an assist, it only hits once and the stun is pretty small, so you'll have to be fast to benefit from it. •Bird Shoot • One of Ken's most important special moves. This move has a lot of priority and will beat a lot of attacks clean. The Light version goes straight ahead, the Medium at an upward 45-degree angle and Hard straight up. You can use this in the air, and you can keep dashing and attacking with Ken after the move is over. Use this move to end ground combos to make them safe (the Hard version is best for this) and then dash backwards. It doesn't knock down, but this is a great air combo ender and leads into Bird Smash for big damage. You can use the Light version on the ground to cross someone up and then immediately Baroque to begin attacking from the other side. Lastly, this move does a decent amount of hitstun and blockstun and is perfect for Ken's mobility, so use it often. •Eagle Rush • A spinning dive kick meant to be used in air combos. You can use it either to end an air combo to knock the opponent down or to cancel into Bird Smash. You can also use it as a tool for keepaway as Ken will dive into corners if he whiffs, but the recovery on a whiffed Eagle Rush is huge. It's hard to punish this move if Ken is blocked, making it an acceptable pressure tool. Light version has the quickest startup but the least damage, Hard is the opposite. •Random Flight (Teleport) • This is Ken's teleport. The Light version takes Ken to the left side of the screen, Medium the middle, and Hard the right. This does not change no matter which direction Ken is facing. Depending on the attack range of the character you are fighting against, this move can be either really good or really bad. It does have recovery, but you can attack with normals, dash away or escape with specials very quickly after you teleport to play a mean keepaway game. This works especially well if you are cornered by the Giants, because Gold Lightan has poor mobility and it disrupts PTX-40A's charge attacks. Hyper Combos •Gatchaman Attack: Lightning Strike (Level 1) • Ken does a flip kick that launches the opponent into the air where they are auto-comboed for good damage. While this Hyper move isn't bad, Ken is primarily an air-based fighter and landing this move on ground-to-air juggles is fairly tough. You'll probably want to save the meter for Bird Smash. •Science Ninpo: Bird Smash (Level 1) • Unquestionably Ken's best Hyper move and the one you'll be relying on in all of your matches. It does good damge, has fast startup, can be used both in the air and on the ground and sends the opponent into a spinning knockdown behind you where you can DHC into something damaging from your partner, similar to DHCing from Storm's Hailstorm in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. You can land this move from pretty much any attack, and once you master Ken's air combos this move is perfect for tacking on the extra damage. It's also pretty much impossible to punish this move if it is blocked because Ken tends to fly through the opponent, though they can still punish you in the corner. Also, if you want to maximize damage try to catch the opponent underneath Ken before he does this move. In Crossover Combinations this move is not very good because it can only really be used for extra damage. If Ken is the point character during the Crossover Combination though this move is really good because the Hyper animation ends really fast allowing him to combo opponents as they are being hit by your partner's Hyper. •Science Ninpou: Phoenix (Level 3) • Ken jumps on the wall Maximum Spider-style and does a dive kick. If it lands, the opponent is burned by a phoenix that does quite a lot of damage. It's a little tricky to combo into this, but with the correct assist timing it is not too difficult. Ryu, Morrigan, Tekkaman and Polimar all give Ken enough time to land this move with their assists, as an example. While Bird Smash is Ken's Hyper of choice, you might find a chance to land this, though it will probably be rare. This move auto-tracks based on where the opponent was standing when the Hyper was activated. Quotes Win Quotes *"I always lead by example, and that's why I must win every fight."'' *''"The Science Ninja doesn't fight just for the sake of fighting. Now, if you'll excuse me..."'' *''"Science Ninja is built upon the indestructible foundation of our teamwork!"'' *''"You don't stand a chance of seeing these phantom eagle talons before they tear into you!"'' *''"All Science Ninja members plan for every fight, and that's why we always win!"'' *''"You should quit before you get hurt. No matter how many times you fight me, I'll always win."'' *''"By the way, (Partner), I think you would make a great addition to the Science Ninja. What do you say to joining our fight against evil?"'' *''"Wherever evil lurks, we will root it out! That is the Science Ninja motto!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"I had no idea Interpol had such powerful agents. Science Ninja cannot be remiss in its training!" (vs. Chun-Li) *"The Science Ninja has been trained to fight giant robots like you. I knew how to beat you before the fight even began."'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"Joe! When I give an order, you listen! You are not to fire the Bird Missle without my express permission!"'' (vs. Joe the Condor) *''"I think that's enough training for one day. You're making improvements every time, Jun!"'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"Hang up your lance. You talk a good game, but your training doesn't even begin to rival ours." (vs. Polimar) *"You should have brought a small army and not that bucket of bolts if you want to defeat us."'' (vs. PTX-40A) *''"I'm the fastest member of my team, and you could still keep up with me! You've forced me to reevaluate my opinion of street fighters!"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"I've never seen armor like yours before. I'll just take a piece for Dr. Nambu to examine." (vs. Tekkaman) ''Because Tekkaman is more famous for his lance than his armor, and Polimar has no lance at all but his armor is renown for its unique alloy, it's possible these lines were swapped within the game by some developer error. Category:Playable characters Category:Tatsunoko characters